Vers un nouveau siècle
by Glasgow
Summary: La soirée du nouvel an est l'occasion pour Holmes et Watson de voir leur relation prendre un nouveau tournant. Holmes/Watson


Le retour de la fic qui sert à rien XD Mais bon, c'était quand même plaisant à écrire quoi que pas original pour un sous. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année. Et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, que vous avez été bien gâtés :)

Et à tous je nous souhaite une nouvelle année pleine de fics et de slash ;)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Debout au milieu de la grande salle à manger déserte et sombre, Holmes avait les yeux clos et tentait de faire fi des rires et de la musique provenant de la salle de réception bondée tout à côté. Faire le vide dans sa tête, ne plus penser à rien, voilà un exercice que Watson avait tenté de lui apprendre bien souvent par le passé mais ce soir ses maigres progrès en la matière s'étaient bel et bien envolés. Pourtant son ami était un excellent professeur et lui avait enseigné bien des choses durant leurs années d'amitié, lui inculquant ainsi l'art noble de la patience ou celui de la modestie, notion nébuleuses auxquelles le détective ne se prêtait qu'avec parcimonie. Ce qu'il avait préféré en revanche avait été sa lente et passionnée initiation aux joies de l'amour. Cet apprentissage-ci avait tout autant comblé les deux hommes, Holmes regrettant seulement aujourd'hui que ces sentiments qu'il avait découverts sur le tard l'aient rendu un peu trop vulnérable. Mais puisque cela avait été le prix à payer pour partager aussi bien la vie que la couche de John Watson pour des années alors il s'en acquittait volontiers. Il était juste frustrant que leur relation ne soit redevenue à quelques rares exceptions, aussi chaste qu'à leurs débuts.

Certes Watson depuis lors s'était marié mais le logicien savait que là n'était pas le problème. Les deux époux faisaient depuis longtemps chambre à part et depuis qu'il était devenu clair après quelques années d'essais infructueux que la douce Mary n'était pas faite pour être mère les rapports charnels de rares étaient devenus inexistants. De cela bien sûr le bon docteur n'avait jamais parlé mais Holmes n'avait plus rien à prouver quant à la justesse de ses déductions. Quant à savoir pourquoi dans ces conditions eux deux ne couchaient plus ensemble qu'en de trop rares occasion… Holmes songeait le plus souvent à de la culpabilité de la part de son compagnon. C'était une raison évidemment bien futile mais Watson justement semblait nourrir un intérêt tout particulier pour ce genre de futilités politiquement correctes. Qu'il ne touche plus sa femme ne l'empêchait pas de se reprocher de toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà une logique qui échappait au détective et toute tentative de discussion à ce sujet s'avérait généralement être un fiasco alors il n'insistait plus.

Heureusement Watson dérogeait tout de même parfois à cette ligne de conduite et ces nuits occasionnelles s'avéraient aussi stimulantes que la plus complexe des enquêtes. Mais le reste du temps l'ancien soldat se contentait de jouer le rôle du parfait meilleur ami, l'assistant sur ses affaires les plus retorses, lui rendant visite quotidiennement et l'obligeant à sortir se mêler à la bonne société lors d'évènements mondains que lui-même considérait comme des pertes de temps significatives. Mais John toujours savait se montrer convainquant. Ce qui expliquait sa présence ici ce soir.

Depuis des semaines tout le monde semblait bien excité par ce nouveau siècle qui s'apprêtait à commencer là où le limier ne voyait qu'une simple année supplémentaire. Ce premier janvier 1900 imminent importait aussi peu à Holmes que toutes les autres dates du calendrier et il se demandait une nouvelle fois comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner ici. Pour cette soirée apparemment si spéciale le chef de la police avait organisé une grande réception où la plupart de ses hommes étaient conviés. Ce que venaient faire dans l'équation deux consultants à la réputation parfois sulfureuse demeurait un mystère, mais ils avaient effectivement été conviés. Holmes évidemment n'avait pas prévu de répondre à l'invitation mais cette bonne résolution n'avait pas fait long feu dès lors que Watson était entré dans la partie, le suppliant pratiquement de les accompagner lui et Mary. Et comme souvent face au regard un peu trop intense de son compagnon Sherlock avait rapidement cédé, sans comprendre d'ailleurs les raisons du médecin.

Quel intérêt franchement qu'il soit là ce soir ? D'autant que la soirée était d'un ennui mortel. Il avait néanmoins commencé par se prêter au jeu, se montrant même poli avec certains. Mais rapidement il s'était lassé autant des conversations insipides que des déductions qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire sur chaque convive. Entre celui qui volait de l'argent, celui qui était infidèle, celui qui n'hésitait pas à dénoncer ses collègues en espérant une promotion, sans oublier l'épouse vénale, celle qui cherchait comment refaire sa vie ailleurs sans risque d'être retrouvée… Les gens étaient décevants quoi qu'en disent Watson et sa naïveté à toute épreuve. Las de toute cette hypocrisie le détective était venu se cacher ici une bonne heure plus tôt et ne s'en sentait pas plus mal. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui sans risquer de s'attirer les foudres de Watson.

Les raisons qui avaient poussé le médecin à lui demander de l'accompagner demeuraient nébuleuses au vu du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis leur arrivée. Mais John avait bien souvent des désirs qui demeuraient sans réelle logique. En fait celui-ci était un mystère à lui tout seul, l'unes des raisons probablement pour lesquelles Holmes tenait tant à lui. C'était ironiquement apaisant d'être surpris par quelqu'un. Qu'il s'agisse de John n'en était plus que satisfaisant.

Watson entra dans la salle à manger, espérant cette fois toucher au but dans ses recherches puisque c'était la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée. Or très honnêtement, malgré son envie de mettre enfin la main sur son ami il n'envisageait guère de monter fouiller l'étage, pas sûr que leur hôte n'apprécie une telle ingérence dans son intimité. Déjà que le médecin s'était fait l'effet d'être bien impoli à abandonner tout le monde pour fouiller minutieusement chaque pièce. Il n'avait pas songé un instant à agir autrement cela dit. Parce que Holmes ne lui en avait guère laissé le choix.

John avait dû faire montre de trésors de persuasion pour décider son ami à se joindre à eux pour ce réveillon. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans, il s'agissait d'un bal de la police or Sherlock n'avait que peu d'estime pour les officiers qu'il assistait au quotidien. Il n'était pas davantage amateur d'évènements mondains le forçant à se mêler à une foule de gens bruyants. Le médecin cependant n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul dans son petit appartement devenu bien lugubre depuis son propre mariage pour aborder le passage à cette nouvelle année. Il avait avancé au principal intéressé que sortir un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien, ce qui était sans nul doute vrai. Mais c'était surtout pour se donner bonne conscience parce qu'à la base si Watson s'était montré si insistant c'était surtout pour une raison bien plus égoïste.

Pas qu'il puisse s'en expliquer la raison, mais depuis quelques temps déjà la présence de son ami à ses côtés lui apparaissait comme nécessaire. Non pas que se passer de lui ait un jour été facile, mais ce lien original, aussi intense que répréhensible, qui les unissait avait pris une importance inquiétante depuis peu. La vie lui pesait cruellement et si cet état de fait n'était certes pas nouveau, en appréhender les conséquences devenait chaque jour un peu plus difficile.

Son mariage était un véritable échec et s'il s'entendait relativement bien avec Mary l'absence d'amour était pesante. Ils faisaient chambre à part depuis plusieurs mois déjà, décision qui était apparu comme tout à fait censée, mais qui demeurait riche en conséquences. Se coucher seul, chercher le sommeil des heures durant dans le silence le plus absolu, voilà qui devenait source d'angoisses pour le médecin qui n'avait plus connu telle solitude depuis bien longtemps. Et c'était pareil pour bien des détails de sa vie quotidienne. Mary et lui ne faisaient plus grand-chose à deux, se contentant de se croiser la plupart du temps, n'apparaissant ensemble, comme c'était le cas ce soir, que pour préserver les apparences. Le divorce était inenvisageable alors autant éviter de faire naître quelques rumeurs que ce soit à ce propos. En dehors de ces rares obligations, Watson demeurait seul. Il avait bien sûr son travail et ses visites quotidiennes à Baker Street, mais cela n'était plus assez. Il ne savait guère gérer cette impression d'être seul au monde.

Avant il avait eut Holmes, ensuite Mary, mais les deux s'étaient peu à peu éloignés de lui à cause de ses mauvaises décision. Holmes parce que lui n'avait jamais pu assumer leur bien étrange relation. Mary parce qu'il n'avait pas su lui offrir d'enfants, pas plus qu'il n'avait été capable de l'aimer réellement. Les deux désormais n'étaient plus que des amis mais dans le cas du détective il gardait malgré tout l'espoir de revenir à une relation plus intime. L'une des raisons de leur présence à tous deux ici ce soir. Il ne pouvait tout de même s'estimer malheureux même s'il n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix. Sherlock après tout était toujours dans sa vie quoi que pas tout à fait comme avant, ce qui était une bonne chose tant leur lien lui apportait. Quant à son épouse, elle était demeurée une amie sincère. Perspicace elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps la nature des sentiments qui unissaient les deux compères et n'avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire. Au contraire le médecin la soupçonnait elle-même depuis peu d'entretenir une liaison avec un homme de leur entourage. Il avait été ravi d'apprendre cette bonne fortune et ne pouvait que lui souhaiter tout le bonheur possible. Il était heureux de se dire qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait gâché sa vie à elle.

Holmes demeurait désormais la seule inconnue de l'équation qui rongeait son cœur. Saurait-il lui pardonner autant son mariage que ses hésitations ? Parce qu'il était certain que rien n'avait été facile entre eux ces dernières années. Ainsi chaque fois que John avait émis le désir de revenir dans son lit Holmes s'était exécuté de bonne volonté mais comme toujours cela ne demeurait que provisoire jusqu'au retour de la crise de conscience suivante. Pourtant cette fois c'était la bonne, John n'avait plus de doutes à ce sujet. Il n'était plus tout jeune, ne voulait plus perdre de temps bêtement en vaines considérations. Etre avec celui qu'il aimait voici désormais tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Et si son mariage demeurait au moins celui-ci lui offrait l'alibi idéal là où en éternel célibataire il aurait toujours eut des rumeurs. John aurait refusé de se réjouir de cet état de fait s'il avait su son épouse légitime malheureuse mais comme chacun semblait y trouver son compte tout était pour le mieux.

Tournant l'interrupteur près de la porte Watson fut comme chaque fois émerveillé de voir la lumière jaillir comme par magie. Quelle merveille que l'électricité. Il vivait décidément une ère de grands bouleversements et se réjouissait d'en être l'un des témoins privilégiés, même si à son âge se faire à certaines évolutions n'était pas évident. A se demander où toutes ces innovations s'arrêteraient. En tout cas c'était toujours passionnant de voir Holmes, à l'esprit scientifique tellement affuté, chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement de ces divers progrès technologiques ainsi quand le cœur y était avait-il de quoi s'occuper entre deux enquêtes, ce que le médecin aimait à savoir. Sherlock justement se trouvait bien dans cette pièce et eut pour son compagnon un sourire engageant.

« Ravie de vous trouver enfin mon vieux, lança le médecin en s'approchant de lui, ne prenant pas un instant pour contempler la beauté du décor qui les entourait tant il n'était intéressé que par la silhouette dégingandé qu'il avait cherché presque toute la soirée.

- Vous avez donc abandonné Mrs. Watson alors même que l'heure fatidique approche ?

- Elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. Quand je l'ai quittée elle était en grande conversation avec Mrs. Lestrade. Vous connaissez les dames ensemble, je doute qu'elle ait seulement remarqué ma disparition.

- Voilà qui est aisé. Epouser une pipelette pour ensuite lui fausser compagnie plus aisément.

- Vous avez l'art de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, nota John avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Comme si vous étiez tout à fait innocent. »

Ils firent silence dans un bel ensemble, se contentant de s'observer un moment jusqu'à ce que l'ancien soldat ne baisse finalement les yeux, le feu aux joues.

« Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à vous accompagner ici John ? »

Le ton employé tout à coup avait perdu de sa légèreté et l'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, comprenant trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais et c'était aussi bien.

« Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez trouvé la réponse par vous-même. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous.

- Vos visites quotidiennes à Baker Street ne vous suffisaient donc pas ?

- Il y a bien longtemps que je brûle de plus ! s'écria le cadet.

- En ce cas pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? »

Gêné de devoir enfin tenir ce discours qu'il avait pourtant préparé si minutieusement de nombreuses fois, Watson recula de quelques pas, gardant toujours la tête obstinément baissées. Il remarqua avec une touche d'ironie que ses chaussures auraient gagné à être davantage cirées, comme si c'était le moment pour pareille réflexion.

« J'ai pensé, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en tentant de se remémorer ce discours qu'il avait préparé, que je n'avais plus le droit de vous demander quoi que ce soit étant donné notre lourd passif et mes difficultés jusque-là à m'engager.

- Certes… Vos difficultés jusque-là ? Dois-je en conclure que vous voyez les choses différemment désormais ?

- Parce que ma parole vous suffit ?

- Je vous connais John. Mieux que vous ne vous connaissez vous-même. Je sais donc parfaitement faire la part des choses quant aux propos que vous me tenez. Donc ?

- Eh bien j'ai passé ces derniers mois à remettre beaucoup de choses en perspective et je crois être capable enfin de faire les bons choix. A mon âge je désire prétendre simplement au bonheur, or il n'y a qu'auprès de vous que celui-ci sera possible. Cela je l'ai enfin compris.

- Nous ne pourrons bien sûr pas nous montrer en public à cause de quelques lois stupides, quoi que ce genre de démonstrations ne soit de toute façon pas ma tasse de thé, mais dans l'intimité de notre appartement vous n'aurez plus ainsi de crises de conscience pour le plaisir que nous nous donnerons et les sentiments qui seront présents ?

- Plus jamais la moindre crise de conscience, je puis vous l'affirmer ! J'ai enfin compris où était ma place. Et elle est près de vous.

- Fort bien. Qu'en est-il de Mary ? Il m'a semblé bien souvent que vous culpabilisez à lui être infidèle... »

John eut un petit sourire tandis qu'il observait enfin, quoi que brièvement, son compagnon. Ainsi donc celui-ci n'avait rien l'intention de laisser au hasard, c'était aussi bien. De cette façon, en lui répondant en toute honnêteté, il saurait peut-être lui montrer qu'il était bien digne de confiance.

« Je la soupçonne d'avoir un amant… Ce qui rend votre place à mes côtés moins discutable.

- Ah je vois que vous avez enfin compris », s'amusa Holmes en sortant sa pipe de la poche de sa veste.

Le médecin eut un sourire exaspéré avant de reprendre.

« Parce qu'évidemment vous étiez déjà au courant…

- Je soupçonne l'existence de ce mignon depuis presqu'un an. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir ceci dit, j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur lui, il est sans danger.

- Holmes, n'aviez-vous pas promis d'éviter désormais ce genre d'ingérences dans ma vie privée ?

- J'ai pensé qu'une petite vérification ne ferait pas de mal et pourrait éviter un scandale. De ce côté-là vous n'avez rien à craindre. L'amant de Mrs. Watson est lui-même marié ainsi il a le même intérêt qu'elle à demeurer discret. Et avant que vous ne descendiez de son pied d'estale cette femme que vous vous sentez le besoin d'admirer envers et contre tout je veux vous rassurer. L'épouse de ce monsieur a perdu la raison à la mort de leur unique enfant et vit depuis dans un établissement spécialisé. »

Watson fut troublé par cette révélation et tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Si Mary ne mettait donc nullement en danger un couple harmonieux, il semblait en revanche qu'elle ait trouvé un homme plus méritant que lui. Mais à ce stade de sa vie il avait pris le parti de se montrer parfois égoïste. Une récompense qu'il estimait juste après des années à se nier pour demeurer dans le rang. Si en prime il parvenait à ne pas blesser ses proches alors il n'y avait rien à redire, estimait-il.

« Cessez de vous tourmenter, intervint Holmes. Elle est heureuse ainsi et vous aussi à présent. Je pourrai moi-même l'être si seulement vous prenez la bonne décision. Or vous semblez justement sur le bon chemin. »

Avec un hochement de tête l'ancien soldat s'approcha de son compagnon, lui retira la pipe et le cure-pipe des mains et planta son regard intense dans le sien.

« Vous êtes la seule bonne décision qui s'impose ! » dit-il avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps.

A mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots cela devenait une évidence, être convaincant dans ces conditions était presque trop facile.

Le sourire de Holmes, dépourvu de toute moquerie, était rare et précieux. A plus forte raison que John était convaincu qu'il n'y avait que lui à en avoir jamais profité. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était notamment tombé amoureux. Parce que ce Sherlock qu'il était seul à connaître était bon et attachant, si loin de l'image qu'il renvoyait au quotidien. Le médecin porta la main à ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser et les caressa délicatement du bout des doigts. C'était un acte presque plus intime qu'un baiser mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués.

Ensemble ils avaient fait bien des choses, avaient vécu des expériences, tel le couple qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de former malgré les efforts du cadet pour tout gâcher. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à prononcer les trois petits mots qu'il n'avait plus prononcés depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité quand une horloge quelque part dans la maison se mit à sonner. Interrompu dans son élan il sortit sa montre à gousset pour constater qu'il était effectivement minuit.

« Nous y voilà, dit-il. Un nouveau siècle qui commence. C'est excitant, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que cela le serait certainement davantage sans ces maudits rhumatismes qui se rappellent souvent à moi. Il ne fait pas bon vieillir. »

Tout près de lui Holmes eut un petit rire blasé, signe qu'il savait très exactement à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'encore une année de plus, marmonna le détective. La seule chose notable est que nous la commençons ensemble, c'est de bonne augure je suppose.

- Toujours aussi romantique à ce que je vois. »

Nul reproche pourtant dans sa voix, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait effectivement là d'une belle déclaration.

« Je reste fidèle à moi-même puisque c'est ainsi que vous m'aimez.

- Mais…

- Oh John, vous alliez justement le dire quand cette horloge vous a interrompu. Vous me connaissez, je n'ai aucunement besoin de belles paroles, les actes me suffisent.

- Je dois pouvoir y remédier en cela. »

Se rapprochant de lui, Watson frôla ses lèvres des siennes mais une nouvelle fois un élément extérieur vint les interrompre sous la forme d'un feu d'artifice donné depuis la cour. Apparemment leur hôte avait vu les choses en grand. Le détective eut un soupir de frustration tandis que John s'approchait des fenêtres pour profiter du spectacle.

« C'est beau, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, oui, oui, très beau, grogna Holmes avec un ennui qu'il ne fit même pas mine de dissimuler. Mais vous l'êtes encore plus alors…

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas pour ce genre de déclarations.

- Alors agissez mon vieux ! »

L'ordre était sans appel et cette fois le médecin n'eut pas la moindre intention de se laisser détourner par quoi que ce soit. Se désintéressant du spectacle au dehors qui devait pourtant ravir tous les autres convives et revint vers son camarade. Rien pour lui n'aurait pu être plus fascinant que ce beau visage qui lui faisait face.

« Bonne année mon amour, dit-il dans un murmure en attirant l'autre homme contre lui.

- Tant que vous serez à mes côtés elle sera forcément bonne, renchérit Holmes sur le même ton. Notre passé commun le confirme. »

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ce qui n'était pas désagréable au demeurant. De quoi auraient-ils bien pu avoir besoin en dehors d'eux de toute façon ?

**THE END.**


End file.
